Le voleur et le policier
by Oostindiske
Summary: Osomatsu disparut lors de cet hiver laissant une famille et ses frères derrière lui. Enlevé ou tué par celui que nomme Tôgô. Mais...Est-ce que finalement, il n'y a pas une chance de revoir ce frère perdu ?
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour ! Bonsoir !

C'est donc ma première fic..Un OsoChoro, oui, je sais, c'est de l'inceste et je sais que ce n'est pas super bien vu sur les fandoms français mais bon. J'ai eu cette idée en regardant chez certaines artistes japonais. :3c Notamment Hana sur pixiv qui m'a fait découvrir cette partie plus sombre d'Osomatsu-san. Enfin, qu'on peut trouver. Voilà, voilà, j'espère que vous aimerez.

 **Edit (18/03/2018) :** Quelques petites corrections bénignes çà et là.

* * *

Quand il était enfant, tout était si bien. Quand il était enfant, tout était si lumineux. Quand il était enfant, tout était si innocent. Quand il était enfant, il était six. Quand il était enfant, il ne se doutait pas de la tragédie. Quand il était enfant, il pouvait encore…Il pouvait rien faire alors que l'autre pouvait tout faire. Quand on est enfant la vie passe au gré des saisons.

Depuis quelques jours à compter du 7 janvier 2003, la température avait chuté d'un coup. Ils l'avaient prévu. Pour une fois la météo n'avait pas menti. Et le meilleur, c'était cette couche de neige qui n'arrêtait pas d'augmenter. Elle recouvrait les rues comme le fin manteau qu'elle était. Elle s'étendait sans s'arrêter. Elle amusait les enfants comme les adultes. Elle égayait les parcs. Ces parcs où d'un coup, les arbres avaient revêtu enfin leurs plus beaux atouts d'une nacre pure. Les toiles d'araignées passionnaient les foules qui fixaient ces oeuvres gelés. La terre était devenu gelée alors que ma neige crissait au rythme des pas et des courses de chacun.

L'enfant soufflait dans ses petits doigts gelés malgré les gants rouges qui les entouraient d'une étreinte protectrice et chaude. Les cheveux d'un noir jais flottaient dans les flots du vent du Nord qui venait fouetter sa peau d'un blanc pur alors que ses yeux d'un marron chocolat où l'on semblait se noyer briller d'une lueur de malice. Il était perdu dans la contemplation des flocons, tombant et se promenant dans l'air de l'hiver. C'est à ce moment qu'il entendit une voix détruire le cours de sa pensée. Il se tourna d'un coup avec un grand sourire.

« -Choromatsu ! »

Devant lui se tenait un enfant en tout point semblable à lui. Il ne lui manquait juste que deux petites mèches au sommet de son crâne. Il se dirigea vers lui, aussi souriant.

« -Comment vas-tu ? Grand-frère Osomatsu ?

-Super Choromatsu ! »

Il lui donna une rapide tape sur l'épaule avant que les deux ne commencent à marcher au rythme des flocons. L'aîné avait toujours son sourire alors qu'il tenait ses mains derrière son dos marchant à grands pas avec l'allure d'un fier leader. Le cadet était plus timide mais avait aussi un magnifique sourire sur sa face et une démarche avec de long pas. Il riait en parlant de tout et de rien. D'A et de Z ou bien du temps. Des discussions futiles et éphémères qui allaient bientôt disparaître emportées par le vent froid du Nord en même temps que la neige pour passer sur un autre sujet aussi passionnant. Rapidement, les deux jeunes d'à peine 6 ans eurent envie de faire un bonhomme de neige.

Au fur et à mesure que la construction avançait, le nombre d'enfants augmentait. Un, deux, trois, quatre, un et puis six. Ils riaient alors qu'une ou deux batailles de boules de neige venaient déranger la construction de l'homme de neige. Les petits gants devenaient de plus en plus humides. Les roses, les jaunes, les violets, les verts, les bleus et les rouges. Leurs propriétaires soufflaient dedans espérant vainement les réchauffer alors que d'autres tentaient l'option sans gants pendant une à dix secondes avant de les remettre sous les rires des uns. Cette ambiance réchauffait l'atmosphère glaciale de la journée et du temps. Ils étaient tous frères, nés de la même mère le même jour. C'était un lien à la fois fort et indivisible. C'était. Oui, c'était.

Mais bref, continuons donc de nous attarder sur les jours heureux si vous le voulez bien. Le bonhomme de neige fut rapidement victime d'une bataille généralisée. Une petite dispute vite suivit encore de rire. Rire. Rire. Rire. Ils résonnaient dans le parc. Ils faisaient trembler les flocons alors que les jeux, les batailles s'enchaînaient. On jouait des mauvais tours à certaines connaissances et on en ignorait d'autres. Sauf que rapidement, ce fut au tour de la nuit de tomber.

Le soir tombe plus ou moins vite en cette période de l'année même si l'on arrive à l'époque où ils se rallongent afin de faire profiter encore un peu de cette chaleur. En tout cas, les enfants surent bien vite qu'il était temps de quitter ce lieu endormi par l'hiver. Ce ne fut pas très compliqué. Juste l'affaire de rayons orangés diffusés par le soleil transformant la neige blanche en une mer de flamme. Ils récupèrent l'écharpe donnée à Yuki, le bonhomme de neige avant de courir vers la maison familiale. Tout autour d'eux, la ville s'illuminait au son du grésillement des vieux lampadaires qui avaient du mal à faire chauffer leurs filaments. La rue fraichement déblayée se vidait de ses occupants. Le silence tombait. La nuit prenait la place du jour. La tragédie venait alors que la comédie partait.

Les frères passèrent non sans aucune délicatesse la porte de la demeure familiale. Rapidement, ils retirèrent leurs chaussures sous les lamentations de leur père qui aurait sans doute voulu du calme pour finir son journal. Puis, il s'ensuivit un repas très mouvementé mais qui réchauffé dans l'ambiance froide de l'hiver. Une famille soudée et joyeuse, voilà ce qu'étaient les Matsuno.

* * *

Ce n'était qu'un homme comme les autres qui s'était lié d'amitié avec la mère Matsuno. Une rencontre dans un supermarché et puis, ils avaient juste parlé du beau temps ou de la neige qui tombait par moments. Il l'avait aidé à transporter les courses, chose bien aimable. Et puis, il était rentré peu à peu dans la famille jusqu'à vivre avec eux à cause de problèmes d'argent. Voilà, comment il put mettre un pied chez cette famille sans aucun problème innocente comme tout. Son nom n'était pas bien compliqué. Justes deux syllabes. Il se nommait Tougou, un simple et aimable homme qui ne cherchait qu'à faire profiter les autres de son altruisme.

Au début, il les aidait et promenait les sextuplés. Mais rapidement, il commença à devenir un homme de la famille. Il se fondait dans un paysage normalement inimitable par un caméléon. Tout allait pour le mieux et les enfants l'aimaient. Ils l'adoraient. Tout comme les parents par ailleurs.

Mais tout était trop parfait. Peut-être auraient-ils dû se douter de quelques choses alors qu'il ramenait de plus en plus de cadeaux tous plus cher les uns que les autres. Et ses retards à répétition qui auraient dû éveiller les sens d'au moins un membre de la famille. Mais non. Mais non. Il était comme une ombre qui s'était faufilé. Comme la nuit qui emportait l'éveil des nourrissons. Il avait su s'infiltrer. Une planque parfaite et une vie calme pour une ordure comme lui. Enfin, presque.

Osomatsu et ce garçon, Gin, étaient amis depuis bientôt deux ans. Quoi de plus normal alors que de lui rendre visite pour jouer. C'est ce que faisaient les enfants de son âge, non ? Le petit se lamentait en voyant les cadeaux de Tougou disant qu'il voulait le même, qu'il était jaloux. Tout se passait bien.

Quand un bruit retentit dans la maison. Un simple craquement. Le bruit d'une vaisselle qui tombait sur le sol. Un juron lâché à l'arrache. La peur commença à monter dans la pièce où se trouvaient les enfants. Osomatsu et son ami décidèrent de sortir de la pièce. Bien sûr, les parents de Gin étant sortis, ils étaient seuls avec l'inconnu. L'ami commençait à couiner alors que l'ainé des Matsuno marchait en tremblant doucement sans faire attention aux craquements de l'escalier sous ses pas. Il n'y avait qu'un bruit pour eux, celui des pas de cet homme qui se rapprochait. Ou de cette femme. Qui que c'était, ils avaient peur. Ils étaient terrifiés.

Puis, elle apparut, la pointe de ce couteau. Elle était longue et aiguisée… Surtout, aiguisée... Il tomba en arrière faisant tomber son ami par la même occasion. Son regard s'affolait alors qu'en face de lui apparaissait un homme masqué d'un foulard blanc autour de sa bouche. Un chapeau couvrait son crâne alors que seuls deux yeux luisants étaient visibles dans l'obscurité. Son ami bougea avant de s'enfuir alors que l'homme fixait Osomatsu.

« - Part. »

La voix rauque sortit de cette bouche masquée… Il n'aurait pas dû car à peine l'enfant l'entendit, il comprit…Il connaissait l'identité du voleur au couteau si menaçant. Il se leva et prit ses jambes à son cou alors que dans un moment d'inattention, il murmura : « Il faut que je le dise aux autres. Tougou est un horrible voleur. »

Grave erreur que fit l'enfant ce jour-là. Car il l'avait entendu. Tougou se tourna alors que l'enfant ouvrit la porte pour s'enfuir. Le voleur commença à la courser. Vite. Vite. Il faisait de grands pas trop grands pour un enfant de 6 ans. Rapidement, il finit par le rattraper. L'enfant fut pris par le col et tirait vers l'homme. Il se débattit, hurla et appela à l'aide. Personne. La rue était déserte. Il était seul. Seul avec cet homme qui semblait si gentil mais qui là, était devenu la mort en personne.

La lame était dangereusement proche de son cou. Elle effleurait sa peau pâle alors que l'enfant respirait lentement. Il ne voulait pas prendre une trop grosse respiration qui le ferait toucher la lame. Il signerait sa mort sinon, il le savait. Il ferma les yeux alors que de grosses larmes commençaient à couler. C'est entre deux sanglots qu'il entendit le criminel lui chuchotait à l'oreille des mots qui allaient sans nul doute briser son destin tracé.

« - Tu sais qui je suis ? Très bien, alors il va falloir faire quelque chose pour empêcher que tu ne divulgues l'info à tes parents. »

Osomatsu commença à s'affoler alors que la peur commençait peu à peu à monter en lui... Il ne voulait pas mourir… Pas maintenant…pas lui... Pas aujourd'hui. Mais la prise de Tougou se faisait de plus en plus forte alors que sa peur ne faisait qu'augmenter. Il voulait hurler et le frapper mais rien ne venait alors que le contact froid sur sa peau le tétanisait progressivement.

« -Un mot et un pas et je tue toute ta famille. »

Le ton restait calme mais l'enfant pouvait entendre l'agacement de l'adulte. Oui, il l'agaçait. Son plan tombait à l'eau et en plus, l'asticot essayait de s'enfuir. S'il le tuait, cela serait une catastrophe pour sa survie... Il n'avait qu'une solution. Simple et peut-être efficace pour l'avenir. Voyez ce qu'il allait faire comme un investissement sur son futur. Et peut-être que l'enfant avait du talent… Sinon... Il le tuera. Mais, une chose en son temps. Il lui fallait de la préparation et tout cela ne se faisait pas en une seconde. Il rangea le couteau avant de prendre la main de l'enfant en souriant alors que celui-ci reniflait… La peur le tenait, il n'osait rien dire…

Tougou le ramena chez les Matsuno avec qu'un but en tête. Un seul. Et là, ce fut le début du cauchemar pour l'enfant qui ne savait que faire face à cette situation insoutenable pour quelqu'un de son âge. Il n'arrivait plus à manger quand le regard de l'adulte se posait sur lui. Il avait peur de sortir. Il tremblait à l'idée que cet homme décide de finalement tuer sa famille…Il ne voulait pas…Il ne voulait rien…Il ne souhaitait rien…Les jours passaient comme les heures, le faisant de plus en plus trembler.

Quand, Tougou vint le chercher. Il ne comprit rien. Il ne savait pas dans quoi il s'était fourré en le voyant voler ce jour-là mais une chose était sûre, il sentait qu'il n'en tirait rien de bon et que la suite ne serait ni plaisante pour lui ni même pour les personnes qui le soutenaient derrière… Il fut amener à l'autre bout de la ville où l'homme tendit un couteau vers lui bloquant l'enfant contre un mur. Il commença à énumérer une liste de noms et d'animaux. Les hommes qu'il avait tués. Les êtres à qui il avait retiré la vie. Toutes ces âmes brisées par un même couteau. Osomatsu le savait… Il allait mourir…il était mort... C'était sûr. Jamais il le laisserait repartir en vie. Jamais. Il le savait.

« - Et donc, tu vas m'assister. Autant que tu serves à quelque chose. »

Ce sourire malsain sur son visage. Ce rire qui ne faisait que résonner dans les oreilles de l'enfant... Ce regard brillant de méchanceté. Tout le faisaient trembler… Toujours rien ne sortait de sa bouche alors que son regard le suppliait disant pour lui qu'il ne le voulait pas et qu'il ne le souhaitait pas… Il ne voulait pas tuer…jamais…

Sauf que l'homme ne fut pas de cet avis. Il prit violemment la main d'Osomatsu en y mettant un couteau. Il souriait, très mauvais sous le regard terrifié de l'enfant. Il le força ensuite à le suivre l'amenant devant une maison à l'allure paisible où résonnait d'innocent rire plus ou moins âgé tout aussi innocent.

Tougou entra et commença à menacer le vieux couple en hurlant en même temps à l'enfant de faire comme lui. Osomatsu secouait la tête et hurla au voleur en prenant son courage à deux mains. Rapidement, les curieux se ramenèrent….Tougou n'avait pas prévu ça et voir qu'il commençait à être en difficulté ne lui plaisait pas. Il l'agrippa par le col en entendant la sirène de la police. La suite ?

Il ne revint pas à la maison Matsuno et Osomatsu disparut bel et bien.

* * *

Ce jour-là, les cinq autres frères veillèrent attendant que l'aîné ne rentre pas. Ils avaient un regard fatigué et priaient quasiment. Ils allaient à la fenêtre à chaque bruit de voiture pour finalement retourner aux lits déçus. Ce ne fut pas mieux chez les adultes qui eux non plus ne fermèrent pas l'oeil de la nuit. Ce schéma se répéta pendant plusieurs jours quand, la police vint enfin pour lâcher son verdict… Son blessant et destructeur verdict…

« -Votre enfant doit être mort. Tué par l'homme que vous hébergiez. »

Justes deux phrases, deux phrases qui brisèrent à jamais une famille et créa chez certains enfants une vocation qui n'aurait pas dû être la leur. Justes deux phrases.

* * *

Alors ? Comment avez-vous trouvé ? N'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews ! Et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !


	2. Chapitre 2

**Note :** ….Un an... Presque un an… Je suis désolé...;w; Y a un tas de raisons multiples à mon gros retard..Ordinateur qui lâche -tu resteras dans mon coeur mon petit...- et les cours avec le stress qui suit. Mais le voilà ! Enfin !

* * *

« -Dis ? Grand-frère Osomatsu ? On restera toujours ensemble? »

Les deux enfants marchaient au crépuscule. Le bruit des cigales était si fort ce jour-là et la chaleur si lourde. Seule près des murs subsistait une ombre continue. Mais ça n'avait pas empêché les deux compères de jouer et de faire les quatre cents coups. Oui, ils avaient tant ri ce jour-là. Tant de joie. Ils allaient revenir et leur mère aurait fait un bon petit plat alors que les quatre autres frères auraient attendu la bave aux lèvres le retour des deux absents.

« -Pourquoi tu demandes ça, Choromatsu ? Bien sûr qu'on sera toujours ensemble ! »

Le bambin se tourna vers son frère pour lui sourire et lui faire promettre. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent...Il n'arrivait pas à voir le visage de son frère. C'était comme s'il n'avait en face de lui qu'un écran de télé défaillant. Comme sur leur vieille télé...Grésillant jouant sur les nuances de blancs, de noirs et de gris...Il regarda longuement le visage de son frère...Il ne l'entendait plus si ce n'est ce son..Ce bruit irrégulier..Bip. Biiiiip. Sa respiration s'accélérait alors qu'il avait l'impression que le corps de son frère s'affaissait comme transpercer par quelque chose et par quelqu'un dans l'ombre.

* * *

Le jeune homme ouvra d'un coup les yeux. Il avait peur, il était affolé. Il regardait à droite et à gauche comme à la recherche de quelqu'un. Il se leva précipitamment bousculant les draps qui lui collaient à la peau. Il posa sa main sur sa poitrine, tentant de se calmer…Il essayait de se convaincre qu'il n'y avait rien. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar…Rien qu'un mauvais rêve…Inspire. Expire. Respire. C'est ce qu'il se répétait alors que sa respiration retrouvait progressivement un rythme régulier vite suivi par son coeur.

Une fois cela fait, il scruta la pièce comme pour se rappeler où il était. Comme s'il en avait besoin. Il reconnaissait déjà cette petite table de nuit, ce lit une place, cette table basse, ce tapis mangé par les mites ou bien ce petit bureau noir rempli d'annales et de feuilles. Mais chercher où il était lui permettait de se rassurer. Il était dans son petit appartement de la banlieue de Tokyo. Il le savait bien mais…Il fallait qu'il se rassure.

Il se tourna ensuite vers la source d'un bruit qui n'avait de cesse de le déranger…Ce bip qu'il avait entendu, il ne provenait que d'une source. Son téléphone portable ou plus précisément de la fonction réveil de celui-ci. Il tendit la main et le fit taire. Il lui était redevable d'avoir interrompu son songe mais maintenant qu'il était réveillé et à l'abri…Il préférait le faire taire pour de bon.

Il sortit des draps devenus humide à cause de son cauchemar et de ces mouvements cette nuit, allant ouvrir les rideaux qui étaient déjà percés par la lumière matinale. Il laissa passer d'un coup les faisceaux donnant une toute nouvelle teinte à l'ensemble de la pièce. Du noir, elle devenait blanche, verte, crème et gris. Il ferma les yeux, ayant surestimé la force de l'astre matinal qu'était le soleil et éblouie par celui-ci. Bien que cela ne fût que de courte durée et qu'il s'éloigna très vite de la fenêtre dans le but de prendre son petit déjeuner.

On ne parlait pas de quelques choses d'incroyables ou de surprenants. Non, il était adepte des cafés serrés et des simples toasts. Ce fut son principal régime quand il était à l'école... C'était sans doute une des raisons pour lesquelles il avait pris l'habitude de peu manger le matin.

Il allait boire sa tasse quand son portable vibra et sonna d'un coup, une musique digne d'un vieux film des années 60. Sous la surprise, il avala de travers manquant de tout recracher. Ce fut donc en toussant qu'il décrocha. Il savait bien qui était à l'appareil, en sachant que chacun de ses frères avait une sonnerie particulière.

« -Hello ! Mon cher petit frère ! » Cette voix si clichée dans sa prononciation et dans ses intonations. La voix de son grand frère... Second frère de la famille : très confiant, encourageant et impulsif. Et, en même temps, un homme digne de la pire des dramaqueen.

« -Bonjour, Karamatsu. » dit-il en soupirant légèrement. Le contraste entre son ainé plus confiant et lui, qui l'était bien moins. Ou tout simplement, le sérieux. Clairement, il était le plus sérieux alors que Karamatsu..Il l'était mais c'était un autre domaine.

«-Comment vas-tu ?

-Très bien ! Et toi ? C'était pour te demander, viens-tu toujours au bar ce soir ? Il faut que l'on fête ta réussite à l'examen et que nous nous voyons, entre Brothers ! Tous ensembles ! » Le ton de sa voix était si « excentrique » ? « Vieillot » ? En tout cas, il était propre à celui-ci. Mais bon, ça rajoutait un élément pour savoir qui était qui entre eux pour les gens extérieur à la famille.

«-Je vais bien. Bien sûr, je viendrais. Dans le bar habituel ?

-Of course ! À ce soir donc, Choromatsu !

-À ce soir, Karamatsu. »

Il raccrocha en souriant. Il avait hâte de revoir ses frères. Ça devait faire un mois ou deux qu'ils ne s'étaient pas tous vu. Après tout, il avait été pris par son examen. Et les uns avaient leurs boulots et leurs responsabilités alors que les autres avaient leurs études. Ils étaient dispersés dans Tokyo maintenant. Seulement, même séparé, ils restaient très proches. Et ça, cela faisait la joie de Choromatsu, le troisième fils.

Seulement, il ne pouvait pas rester là à sourire. Il commençait le boulot demain mais il lui restait des choses faire. On pouvait citer : les courses, le ménage, le tri dans ses vieux livres…Et puis, il devait aller au bar pour boire avec ses frères. Bien trop de choses. Il avait beau être organisé, il n'était qu'il faisait souvent les choses à la dernière minute..Et parfois, il était surpris de trouver son frigo un peu vide. Mais c'était ces petits défauts du quotidien qui rendaient la vie agréable et pas constamment lisse.

* * *

Le soir tomba relativement vite. Il faut dire que sa journée avait été bien remplie et qu'il n'avait pas cessé de s'occuper. Il devait bien, il n'aurait plus autant de temps après…Il était fonctionnaire maintenant.

Les rues commençaient à s'animer alors que la lumière artificielle remplaçait peu à peu la naturelle alors qu'il marchait. On rentrait du boulot. On allait chez soi pour manger et boire. On sortait entre amis. On s'enivrait le temps d'une soirée. On riait. On laissait l'alcool et la nourriture coulaient dans les gosiers. On s'apprêtait à s'endormir. Bref, la vie nocturne allait commencer. Pour Choromatsu, cette nuit, il allait juste boire de manière raisonnée et profité d'un temps avec sa famille.

Il descendait d'ailleurs les marches qui menaient à ce petit bar dont ils étaient les habitués. C'était là qu'ils avaient eu leurs premières cuites et tant d'autres choses. Il ouvrit la petite porte noire où étaient collés des autocollants de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les formes, fluo ou pas. La salle qui se déroula sous ses yeux n'était pas bien éclairé. C'était une ambiance de pénombre avec juste quelques lumières près du bar et des bouteilles ou près de la scène d'où provenait une mélodie qu'il connaissait bien. Le jeune homme commença à se déplacer entre les tables regardant la salle. Il savait très bien où il devait se diriger. Arrivant très vite face à trois jeunes adultes de son âge lui ressemblant en tout point. Le plus souriant remarqua vite l'arrivée de Choromatsu, levant le bras en guise de salut et hurlant de sa voix pleine d'énergie.

« -Salut ! Grand-frère Choromatsu ! »

Très rapidement, dès que le jeune homme au sweet jaune eut dit sa salutation, enfin hurlé, ce fut au tour de celui portant un foulard rose et un t-shirt blanc, levant la tête de son portable spécialement pour lui.

« -Bonsoir, grand-frère Choromatsu. »

Et pour finir sur les salutations de ses frères, il n'eut droit qu'à un bref mouvement de tête suivi d'un petit salut de la part du dernier avec un pull bouffant violet. Choromatsu souriait. Ses frères cadets, tous souriants ou presque.

« -Bonsoir, Jyushimatsu, Totty, Ichimatsu. » Dit-il en s'asseyant à la place que lui faisait le plus jeune sur la banquette de velours rouge. « Karamatsu passe aujourd'hui ? »

«-Oui, c'est le prochain d'ailleurs. On peut dire que tu es arrivé pile à l'heure. » Todomatsu souriait finissant de mettre son portable dans sa poche. Il avait l'air particulièrement heureux. Sans doute était-ce à cause des résultats des derniers partiels qu'il devait de réussir d'ailleurs. En effet, il était étudiant en psychologie dans une bonne école, pas excellente mais pas mauvaise non plus.

« -Aaaah ! Il est là ! Il est là ! Grand frère Karamatsu ! » Jyushimatsu eut ensuite un rire assez puissant dans sa joie comme dans son volume. Le cinquième fils était sans doute le plus expressif et le plus actif malgré la légère impression de fatigue qui se dégageait de lui. La raison devait clairement être l'entrainement journalier qu'il subissait en tant que membre d'une équipe de base-ball régional assez bien coté.

Quant au dernier, il se contenta de lever les yeux vers la scène en voyant arriver l'ainé. Choromatsu commandait rapidement sa boisson en gardant un oeil sur celle-ci alors que la musique débutait sur scène. Le style vieillot digne d'un vieux film américain tout droit sortie des garçons de la tradition de Glee était…Clairement « palpable » sur Karamatsu..Surtout du côté vestimentaire… Mais c'était lui.

Alors qu'il commençait à chanter sur le rythme de sa guitare, il leva les yeux vers la tablée de ses frères, leur souriant. Tous lui faisaient des signes pour l'encourager. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se présentait ici pour chanter, ni la dernière, mais voir ses cadets avait toujours été une forme d'encouragement surpassant toutes les autres.

La musique résonna pendant bien quatre minutes trente se propageant avec la voix du jeune homme, ouvrant cette réunion entre frères de la meilleure manière possible. C'était ce que Choromatsu pensait. Karamatsu avait un rôle de protecteur et avait joué un rôle, assez important en prenant sur ses épaules toutes les responsabilités qu'il pouvait. Et ça, Choromatsu lui en était vraiment reconnaissant. La chanson se finit. On applaudit mais le tonnerre était provoqué par les quatre personnes de la table, certaines plus que d'autres mais ils applaudissaient et monopolisaient le bruit.

L'aîné se dirigea à la table retirant ses lunettes de soleil, évidemment, il ne pouvait rien voir avec dans cette salle.

« -Good evening, my brother~. » Dit-il prenant place à côté de Jyushimatsu. Ils étaient au complet. Cinq frères. Oui…Complet, totalement. « Sur ceux, je vous propose de commencer cette réunion pour la réussite de Choromatsu, notre jeune héros des forces de l'ordre ! »

Choromatsu rougit. On voyait que Karamatsu avait fait du théâtre, avec sa manie à parfois en faire beaucoup trop. Et les réactions de ses frères le félicitant et lui disant à quels points ils étaient heureux pour lui n'était pas là pour arranger son embarras. Il avait si peu l'habitude d'être au centre de l'attention, lui qui était plutôt timide. Mais tout cela le faisait sourire. Oui, il était heureux en même temps de leurs félicitations qui représentaient beaucoup. « Merci beaucoup ! Je ferai de mon mieux ! » Après tout, il avait décidé de le devenir après ce drame familial..Mais le temps n'était pas au pleur ! Non, non.

« -Dites ? Et si on commençait à boire ? » Dit Ichimatsu de sa voix plutôt calme voire monocorde malgré le fait qu'il ne réussissait pas à cacher le sourire qui s'était dessiné sur son visage.

Tous acquiescèrent et c'est ainsi qu'ils commencèrent à boire et boire. Cela dura toute la soirée. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien. De leurs futurs. De leurs présents. Il demandait à Ichimatsu comment allaient leurs parents ? Celui-ci étant le seul encore présent au nid. À Todomatsu s'il avait déjà prévu quoi faire après le premier cycle . Mais très vite, l'alcool pris le pas sur les discussions de salon et là, ils rirent. Les esprits libéraient de pas mal de limite. Si nous devions faire un classement du plus ivre, c'était sans contestation : Choromatsu suivi de Todomatsu. Les autres n'avaient rien à leur envier mais il n'était qu'ils avaient tout de même des niveaux différents quand il s'agissait de supporter cette boisson.

Malheureusement, chacun avait des impératifs qui demandaient de rentrer chez eux pas trop tard. Ils se séparèrent vers 23h00, se promettant de remettre ça dès qu'ils le pouvaient. Cette soirée avait sans aucun doute été dans l'esprit de Choromatsu une des meilleures. Même s'il allait se maudire le lendemain d'avoir un peu trop bu. Mais il pouvait supporter la gueule de bois pendant le boulot, il avait l'habitude. Mais en attendant le matin fatidique, Karamatsu l'aidait à rentrer.

C'était souvent ainsi que cela finissait. Le petit frère se tenant au grand frère : maudissant, insultant avec son alcool mauvais alors que l'un souriait, un poil gêné. Mais Choromatsu n'avait jamais eu un alcool facile. Mais parfois, ça permettait à la langue de celui-ci de se délier et d'avouer à son frère ses plaintes et ses raisons profondes, comme maintenant.

« -J't'jure Karamatsu, dès que j'pourrais j'le chopperai ce salaud. » Grommela-t-il. L'ainé savait bien qui était le salaud auquel il faisait référence. Il le savait pertinemment… À l'assassin d'Osomatsu, Tôgô. Il ne pouvait pas affirmer ne pas comprendre son petit frère. Lui comme les autres avaient vu leurs chemins tracés par la tragédie. Todomatsu était allé en psychologie pour aider les enfants à surmonter des événements durs comme celui-ci… Il était clairement le plus fragile et le premier à avoir été suivi… Jyushimatsu avait commencé le sport pour sourire que plus afin de soutenir sa famille. Et ça lui permettait de s'évader un peu… Ichimatsu… Il s'était renfermé et avait donc fini par rester chez leurs parents, s'occupant d'eux maintenant… Choromatsu, il était devenu policier dans le seul but que la justice soit faite... Afin de venger son meilleur ami, son partenaire... Peut-être plus que son frère même ? Et lui, Karamatsu, il avait pris ses responsabilités et avait forgé une personnalité pleine de confiance. Après tout, il se devait de les protéger.

« -Oui, oui, je sais, Choromatsu. » Dit-il en continuant de marcher sous les lumières des lampadaires. Regardant droit devant lui. Ils ne parlaient plus. Le silence s'était imposé alors que les lumières des appartements s'éteignaient pour ne se rallumer que le matin venue. Il sentait la tête de son frère de plus en plus lourde contre son épaule. Il allait dormir. C'était logique vu qu'ils avaient bien bu et que la fatigue guettait déjà le plus jeune. Il soupira gentiment. « On est presque arrivé, ne t'en dors pas maintenant, Choromatsu. »

C'était la vérité. L'immeuble gris, noir dans la nuit, se profilait déjà dans son champ visuel. Il voyait la chambre de son frère, une des rare non éclairée avec les rideaux ouverts. Sans hésitation, il rentra dans le vestibule avec son doublent des clés. La première chose qu'avait faite Karamatsu quand son frère s'était installé ici étant de lui prendre un des réplicants. Évidemment, c'était une question de sureté et cette action rassurait un peu tout le monde. Car si la plupart étaient en Guest house, ce n'était pas le cas de Choromatsu. Son frère commençait à être de plus en plus lourd... Il commençait vraiment à dormir à poing fermé... Aller, encore un petit effort. Juste un petit… Il ouvrit la porte et déposa vite le corps dans son lit.

Karamatsu reprit sa respiration…Porter quelqu'un n'était pas simple mais quand cette personne tombait dans un sommeil profond et qu'il ne maîtrisait plus son poids, cela l'était bien plus. Mais peu importaient les efforts, il avait réussi à le ramener.

« -Eh bien, good night. Mon cher petit frère. »Dit-il en chuchotant pour ne pas le réveiller.

Et il sortit. Fermant la porte et retirant ainsi tout rayon de lumière trop forte dans cette chambre éclairait par la lumière de la ville où son occupant dormait à poings fermés.

* * *

 **Note :** J'ai franchement pris un plaisir pas possible à l'écrire avec la motivation qui va en plus ! Donc, c'était le chapitre centré sur les frères Matsuno restant. Pour moi, si Osomatsu n'est pas là, ils ont tous la chance de trouver une voie. Et pourquoi Totty en psychologie ? Parce qu'un head canon même s'il n'est pas le plus adéquat à ce genre d'étude.

En tout cas, préparez-vous à un rythme plus hebdomadaire le dimanche ou le samedi quand je peux écrire ! -non parce que les cours quand même-.

J'espère que vous avez aimé et vous pouvez mettre une petite review ! :3


	3. Chapter 3

Désolé du retard ! Cours et bac blanc obligent…Enfin, le voilà enfin ce chapitre 3 ! En espérant que ça ira..En sachant que c'est cette fois un beau pavé sans vraiment d'interruption..

* * *

Il y avait qu'un son ici, celui d'une goutte d'eau qui partait des canalisations avant de s'écraser par terre dans un bruit sourd. Un plic-ploc qui était de plus en plus continue. Peut-être était-ce à cause du voisin du dessus et à sa douche ou son robinet. Cela aurait dû amener à des plaintes mais ce n'était pas au goût des locataires de ce sous-sol insalubre. En le voyant, on ne pouvait se demander qui pouvait vivre là . Les seules lumières étaient celles d'une petite fenêtre et d'ampoules qui semblaient être prêtres à tomber par terre. Cà et là, on pouvait voir des taches vertes qui tapissaient ce papier peint dont l'on devinait mal la couleur d'origine et se décollant par moments. Clairement, ce n'était pas un lieu pour un être humain. Pourtant, il était habité comme le montraient les pots de nouilles instanées qui traînaient sur une petite table basse, les vieux journaux qui cachaient le sol ou la vaisselle dans l'évier qui ne demandaient qu'à être faite.

Mais la principale trace de vie, ici, c'était sans doute le cri qui retentit. Il venait d'une petite pièce et appartenait sans aucun doute à un jeune homme.

« -Fais moins de bruit ! Tu vas attirer du monde ! » Hurla une seconde voix, plus mature et adulte. Elle devait être à un homme se rapprochant de la cinquantaine.

« -Je sais ! Pas la peine de le répéter ! Sois plus doux aussi ! » La personne à qui appartenait cette voix avait les larmes aux yeux. Sa tête lui brûlait et ses cheveux lui tiraient. C'était si douloureux et désagréable. Et les gestes de son vieux compagnon n'étaient pas plus doux malgré ses supplications. Et même si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui teignait les cheveux, cela n'avait jamais été une partie de plaisir. Surtout quand il s'agissait de faire passer des cheveux noirs à une couleur dorée. Il avait vraiment hâte que cela finisse se promettant de le faire lui-même la prochaine fois, comme toujours.

Le vieil homme, lui, il n'avait pas l'air d'y prendre plus de plaisir. Bien que ses rides indiquassent à elles seules qu'il ne devait pas sourire bien souvent. Ou alors, cela devait être quand il commettait un méfait. Il continuait de frotter de manière vigoureuse et violente la chevelure devenue totalement blonde du jeune homme avant de retirer ses mains maintenant jaune.

Le jeune homme soupira, c'était enfin fini… Vraiment, c'était... Horriblement pas agréable. Déjà que se teindre les cheveux était soulant. Il se regarda dans la glace jouant avec quelques mèches. Il avait l'habitude maintenant des cheveux blonds et puis, il était plus à la recherche d'une quelconque mèche noire qui aurait fui. Quoi que vu le traitement que son compère avait donné à ses cheveux, il en doutait. Il se releva et sourit, le genre de sourire qu'ont ceux qui prennent la vie si peu au sérieux.

« -En tout cas ! T'as fait du beau boulot le vieux ! »

L'homme se nettoyait les mains. Il n'aimait pas spécialement aider le garçon mais il jugeait cela nécessaire de teindre les cheveux du jeune quand il commençait à retrouver leur noir naturel. Il claqua sa langue contre son palais s'apprêtant à répondre. Une remarque désobligeante ? Ou une simple ? Lui faire remarquer que son bruyant colocataire était bien trop négligeant avec la couleur alors qu'il savait bien qu'il ne devait pas les avoir noir ? Il ne le saurait pas. Dès qu'il allait prononcer un mot, on ouvrit la porte et une voix retentit. Une voix féminine.

« -Oyh ! Oso ! Le vieux ! »

Il grommela et sortit de la petite salle où il commençait à se sentir à l'écart avec Oso qui remettait ses fausses lunettes de vue.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici Reika ? » Grommela-t-il visiblement agacé par la présence de la jeune fille. Il se doutait qu'elle lui apportait de bonnes nouvelles dans ses magouilles habituelles mais elle était si bruyante... Alors elle plus Oso, c'était un combo parfait pour une migraine matinale. Il regardait la jeune fille de haut en bas, avec ses cheveux roses et verts accompagnés de deux mèches vertes.

« -Je viens vous donner le colis. Celui du corbeau et vous dire bonjour Tougou. J'ai pensé que vous n'aimeriez pas attendre. » Elle restait calme face au grincheux qui était en face d'elle. Cela faisait quelques années aussi qu'elle l'aidait. Elle avait l'habitude maintenant. Ironiquement, il l'avait bien aidé ce vieillard en la prenant sous son aile alors qu'elle désespérait dans le monde de la musique... Où elle fut achevée.

« -Je confirme. Atsushi n'est pas avec toi ? » Tougou allumait une cigarette qu'il venait tout juste de sortir alors que son interlocutrice déposait un sac sur le canapé.

« -Non. Il a dit qu'il avait à faire. À tous les coups, il a bu avec ses collègues jusqu'à tard. » Elle fit la moue en même temps qu'elle parlait. Honnêtement, ça l'énervait bien que son compagnon la laisse en plan ainsi pendant le transport.

« -Tu lui diras de venir la prochaine fois ? » Le ton de Tougou était assez froid sous-entendant dans ses intonations la punition qu'il réservait à Atsushi s'il recommençait. Sa patience était presque à bout. Mais c'était chose à prévoir quand la plupart de vos complices étaient des jeunes adultes de 21 ans voire tout juste plus âgés. Il alla ouvrir le sac quand Oso sortit de la salle de bain.

« -Reika ! Salut !» Il lui sourit en allant vers elle. Il savait déjà que c'était elle mais autant être poli envers celle-ci. C'était une de ses rares amis de son âge voire ami tout court. Il n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de sortir dehors et de socialiser en même temps. Essayer de voler un truc, se faire chopper par la sécurité, poste de police et sermon étaient le lot habituel de ses sorties.

Il commença à parler à la jeune fille, de tout et de rien. Ça devait faire bien 2 ans qu'ils se connaissaient. Même si dans les faits, il n'était pas que deux. Ils étaient trois. Reika, Atsushi et lui. Un sacré trio obéissant aux ordres de Tougou. Deux avaient eu le choix, un ne l'avait pas eu. Mais il s'en satisfaisait maintenant, ça faisait 14 ans après tout qu'il était là, coincé avec le vieillard.

Vieillard qui commençait à perdre patience. Il devait avoir l'habitude pourtant au bout de 14 ans mais du haut de sa cinquantaine, il continuait de fatiguer vite de ces bruits et de ses discussions sans intérêt. Mais le contenu du sac était plus important pour l'instant. Quoi qu'il préférait largement être au calme dans son sous-sol que supporter plus longtemps les inlassables discussions des jeunes adultes.

« - Oso ! Sors plutôt au lieu de déranger Reika ! J'ai besoin d'elle ! Vite ! » Et voilà, il avait encore perdu patience. Ce n'était pas comme si son affaire actuelle le stressait ou qu'il jouait à un jeu trop dangereux pour lui. Non, c'était vraiment juste de la fatigue et un petit agacement de base.

En tout cas, le message fut passé auprès du blond. Il avait compris au bout de toutes ces années qu'il fallait mieux obéir à Tougou. Pour soi-même surtout. Rester un minimum dans ses bonnes grâces, même si Oso savait qu'il avait toujours besoin de lui voir qu'il ne s'était pas encore débarrassé de lui. Il leva un bras.

« -Ok ! Ok ! J'y vais ! À plus Reika ! » Et c'est sur ces bonnes paroles qu'il quitta l'insalubre sous-sol en faisant signe. Et rapidement, il monta l'escalier donnant sur une ruelle.

Oso se pinça le nez se disant que clairement, ils avaient choisi ce lieu pour sa discrétion et pas pour sa bonne odeur ni même pour sa lumière. Les fils qui s'entrecroisaient au-dessus de sa tête faisaient tant d'ombre que la ruelle n'arrivait pas à être éclairée par la lumière naturelle. Il commença à se déplacer vers la lumière de la rue à l'autre bout. La fumée des chauffages se prenant dans sa figure, mais il s'en moquait totalement. Le jeune homme mit sa capuche, dissimulant son visage avant de passer l'encadrement d'immeuble qui délimiter cette joyeuse rue de la sombre ruelle. Le passage d'un autre monde d'une certaine manière. Là d'où il venait, c'était le crime et la face cachée de la société. De l'autre côté, c'était le monde du travail et de la loi. Avant, il aurait sans doute eu un autre jugement mais dans l'état actuel de sa vie, il appréciait la face sombre de la société. C'est vrai quoi. Il ne travaillait pas vraiment et c'était plus marrant qu'être collé à un bureau envouté par un ordinateur. En plus, il ne risquait pas grand-chose avec la police qui le prenait pour un simple délinquant avec ses piercings noirs aux oreilles, ses cheveux blonds et ses lunettes pas du tout vraies.

Mais bref, il commença à marcher et à circuler entre les gens, évitant certaines personnes de justesse comme s'il jouait à tester son temps de réaction. Après tout, il avait beau être là…Il ne voyait pas quoi faire. Pas du tout quoi faire. Alors, il s'amusait de ce petit jeu innocent qui devait bien embêter les passants. Et le regard de certains lui faisaient bien comprendre qu'il les ennuyait et les dérangeait dans leurs promenades, regard auquel il ne portait aucun attention. Oso n'était pas quelqu'un de très altruiste. Il était très égoïste, son bonheur prévalait celui de Monsieur et Madame tout le monde. Il s'ennuyait et devait bien s'occuper. En plus, c'était enfantin.

Il s'arrêtant devant un grand arc plein de couleurs ouvrant une vaste galerie marchande bien plus vivante que la rue ensoleillée. Il la regarda quelques minutes et se décida à rentrer dedans en mettant ses mains dans ses poches. Il regardait les étales de fruits et de sucreries s'arrêtant parfois pour regarder des valises et d'autres gadgets qui ne lui serviraient pas.

Son observation des ventes des uns et des autres continua jusqu'à ce que son ventre vînt au rapport. Il avait faim et n'avait pas mangé grand-chose ce matin... Or, le grognement de celui-ci le lui rappela de la manière la plus brusque possible. Il avait terriblement faim et il était trop tôt pour rentrer voir le vieux. Il fouilla dans ses poches comme s'il cherchait les pièces qu'il savait inexistantes... Évidemment, il n'avait jamais d'argent sur lui quand c'était utile. Le jeune adulte ne réfléchit cependant pas beaucoup de temps avant d'avoir une solution.

Depuis ses six ans, il avait appris à voler et là, il avait bien trop faim pour ne rien faire ou attendre. Et une sortie sans voler n'était pas une sortie réussite du point de vue du fun. Il s'étira un peu regardant rapidement les étales de nourriture tout aussi différente les unes que les autres. Rapidement, il jeta son dévolu sur une pomme bien rouge traînant dans un étalage d'épicier. Le vendeur avait le dos tourné et personne ne regardaient, c'était le moment idéal. Il tendit la main attrapant l'objet tant désiré et s'apprêtant à vite repartir en mordant dedans, on l'interpella.

« -Et ! Vous ! L'homme au sweat noir ! Veuillez reposer cette pomme ! »

Il eut le temps de se retourner, découvrant derrière lui un policier le pointant du doigt. Et merde, c'était le moment, il devait déguerpir. Une minute d'inattention et il était pris. S'il finissait au poste, Tougou serait bien en colère, ce qu'il ne voulait pas. C'est donc sans demander son dut qu'il se mit à courir de toutes ses forces.

* * *

Après Choromatsu, c'était au tour d'Oso. J'avoue beaucoup aimer la version anti d'Osomatsu ! Par contre..Il est plus court que les deux derniers...J'essayerai de faire le prochain plus long !  
/Kaechacapu/status/981237192352718853 Et puis ! Je me suis amusée à faire trois-quatre petits gribouillis sur ce chapitre ! Je pense faire ça sur les prochains, c'était plutôt amusant d'"extérioriser" ce que j'avais en tête. :3  
Et une couverture arrive bientôt ! Très bientôt !

Sur ceux, petites reviews ?


End file.
